


How Indeed

by ami_ven



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Father loved you, so I loved you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "stepmother"

“I loved you, when you married my father,” said Cinderella, softly. “Do you remember? I brought you flowers from Mother’s garden. I learned your favorite song and sang it for you, the first winter you lived with us and you caught a cold. Father loved you, so I loved you. Why could you not do the same?”

Her stepmother stared back, the same detached expression she’d always directed at her. “How could I love something that was only ever in my way?”

“How indeed?” said Cinderella. “Goodbye, Stepmother.”

And she turned to take the arm of the prince, her husband.

THE END


End file.
